teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 133:
Himbo: On ICE * We make our way through icy hall ways and tunnels deeper into the white dragon's lair stealthily with the aid of Barkley's pass without trace spell. We silently dispatch several kobolds, most of which are in no state to fight back, being either drunk or asleep. No alarm is raised. * We double back the other direction, and find several locked doors. Barkley picks the locks and inside we discover a sleeping dwarf. After a bit of deliberation with the party, Vahlka knocks him out and rolls him up in his own bedroll. * We investigate another room, this one has three human men asleep. We knock out two of them and attempt to question the third. The third man when woken starts screaming loudly. Vahlka and Boulder attempt to quiet him, when he doesn't go silent Vahlka kills him to quiet him. Vahlka recognizes the make of their armor and weapons as the same as that of the dragon cultists we've encountered before. Vahlka kills the men we had knocked out and we move on. * We make our way through a storeroom and encounter another pair of cultist guards. We ready ourselves for a moment then charge in, killing both. A voice in the other room calls out in alarm and we post up by the door to prepare for more fighting. * The door opens and we encounter a number of cultists in various armaments including a mage and a paladin who deal some fairly serious damage to us before the mage shoves Boulder away from him with Bigby's hand and flees into another room. * We hear a voice demanding we lay our weapons down, when we close distance we see a very tall, shirtless, muscular human man with white hair and black tattoos all over his body. A woman asks if she should remain but the man orders her to leave. He again demands we surrender and lay down our weapons but Vahlka disregards the demand, charges him, and attacks. * The man fights back with unnatural strength and beats the shit out of Vahlka with his bare hands. Knocking her out. Barkley immediately heals her and picks her back up. The shirtless man is unexpectedly difficult to hit, as we have disadvantage on each attack and he's advantage on most everything. His compatriots mostly beat on Boulder. Andy beats up several of the shirtless man's followers, then sprints after the mage at Boulder's request. * The shirtless man conjures a wall of fire and burns and divides the party. Andrith gets blasted with a cone of cold from the mage, and knocked out. Barkley heals her, Andy gets back up and kills the mage and two of the cultists. Deacon heals Vahlka and runs back, away from the wall of fire. Lucius heals Deacon. * Olivia misty steps past the wall of fire and firebolts a guy. The cultists beat up Boulder some more. Barkley kills one of the cultists. Deacon attempts to dispel the wall of fire but fails. Lucius dimension doors both himself and Deacon onto the balcony with the rest of the party. The shirtless man walks away from Vahlka, who attempts and fails to trip him. He transforms and reveals his real form, that of a adult white dragon and immeadiately breath weapons the center of mass. This drops Andy unconscious and seriously injures the rest of the party. * Olivia heals Andy and throws a firebolt. The dragon uses all its legendary actions to beat the shit out of Deacon with his tail. The remaining cultists knock out Boulder. Barkley kills the cultist with a greatsword and healing words Boulder. Vahlka charges the dragon again, misses him, and casts Sanctuary on Deacon. Deacon heals himself. * Oliva heals Deacon, the dragon tries to counterspell her, but Vahlka counters him. Barkley heals Deek again, but the dragon beats him down again. Vahlka casts Aura of Vitality and picks Deacon up again and yells at him, "Get out of here!" Andy dashes in to punch the dragon again, though she's also having trouble hitting him. Lucius fireballs the dragon, but he makes the save. The dragon gets his breath weapon back, moves and jumps up and breath weapons most the squishies. Deacon, Andy, and Olivia all get knocked unconscious. * Olivia rolls a nat 1 on her death save. The dragon uses his legendary actions to wing attack, which kills Olivia and hurts Barkley and Vahlka. He repositions behind Boulder who turns and wails on him. He uses his last legendary action to whack Barkley with his tail. Barkley disengages and heals Andy. Vahlka gets in the dragon's face again, smites, and heals Boulder. Lucius heals Deacon. The dragon gets his breath weapon back again and hits Vahlka, Barkley, and Boulder. The aura sisters survive. * Boulder lays two attacks into the dragon. Barkley runs up and casts Holy Weapon on Vahlka's sword. The dragon knocks Boulder out, then Vahlka jumps, grabs the dragon by his frill and rams Sethokesh into his ear - killing him. * The party gathers around Olivia's dead body and Barkley casts revivify.